The present invention relates to the selective and non-selective deposition of SiGe on a Si substrate and how it is affected by the surface characteristics of the surface on which it is deposited. The selective and non-selective deposition of Si on a Si substrate is well-known from published reports in the literature, as is the deposition of SiGe films on a completely exposed Si substrate. However, prior to the experiments of the present inventors, little was know about the selective and non-selective deposition of SiGe on a Si substrate that is partially masked with SiO.sub.2.